starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Breckenridge
Early Life Alan James Breckenridge was born in the town of Sheerness in the United Kingdom on Earth to Sheila Moore and Robert Breckenridge on August 9th, 2372. The two were happily married at the time, and stayed that way until the mother's tragic death eight years later. His father, along with other members of his family, including his father, was a fisherman. His mother, a nurse. As his father was away at sea mostly, Alan grew much closer to his mother than his father. Him and his mother would often go out to the beach near their home, and fish. Alan found the waves, mixed with his mother's soothing singing, to be the only place he could really find his "center". His "happy place", if you will. As a child, he supposedly woke up almost nightly with horrific nightmares, mentioning "The demon in the sea", and that they wanted to hurt his mother. He was so convinced that the sea was plotting against his mother, it terrified him completely. Whenever he and his mother would go on their fishing trips, he would clutch his mother's hand tightly, and never let go until they were back into their vehicle. At age eight, his mother was killed in a tragic fishing accident, in which she fell overboard while accompanying Robert Breckenridge on a fishing trip. It was late at night, and she simply couldn't sleep. She figured the waves would calm her down, as it does for most people, so she took a stroll on the deck. She slipped on the water and fell overboard. All the crew, besides the two men manning the helm, had been asleep. No one heard her fall off the edge. Her body was found washed up at sea about three days later. Alan was completely devastated, suffering from depression at an early age. His father began to slowly slip into the clutches of alcoholism, and quit his fishing job. He stated that, "If I keep taking from the sea, she might take more from me." His father blamed Sheila's death on himself entirely, feeling the guilt weigh down onto his shoulders. Surprisingly, Alan's grades never once dropped, mostly because, he found it so very easy. He barely had to put out any kind of effort into his schoolwork. He was an outstanding student, excelling in all subjects. In math, he was understanding algebra at an incredibly young age. In science, he memorized the periodic table in a single class period. In history, he could spit out dates and events in chronological order. In reading, he was able to read books almost five times average reading level. Some teachers would resent his quiet, shy behavior, waiting for their opportunity to punish him, although it never arose. Alan was never aware of this, and never paid attention to his teachers. He didn't care. All he cared about, or could ever think about is the next time he'd be able to drift away into his music. Most of his elderly teachers were just remembering his troublemaking uncle, Jeffrey Breckenridge, and his bad behavior from years before. It was an ill-conceived attempt at getting revenge on his uncle through him. In about the fifth grade, he reported excruciating migraines to the nurse almost every day, he begged his alcoholic father to take him out of school, becoming afraid of the things happening to him. These events eventually resulted in an annoyed father saying "no" in the form of a black eye. This soon "programmed" into Alan's mind that when you confront a problem, the result is pain. Thus, he developed his problem with confrontation, and developed a bad habit of drowning his problems out with music. Alan hid his injuries, but soon the abuse grew. He will always remember puberty as a painful experience, both physically and mentally. In his last few weeks of eighth grade, he discovered he was being watched, and realized that his attempts at concealing his injuries did not go unnoticed. A Federal Citizen Services worker arrived on his doorstep with two Federal Law enforcement officers one day, and forcefully took him from his drunken father. The officers reported that when they went to get Alan, he did not reply to them. He only slipped in some headphones, and walked to the police car, never even acknowledging the problem at hand. He was sent to live with his grandparents, who conveniently lived in Sheerness as well. As he started high school, he began to identify his problem with confrontation. He tried to fight it, but it would usually get the best of him. He was terrified of his own problems - terrified that his own inner demons would prevent him from being successful in life. During his time at high school, he was noted for having an incredible eye for learning. He would always pay heavy attention to detail, that it astounded many of his teachers and classmates. Alan could never understand why, they couldn't see the way he sees things. As, it wasn't like he tried to. It just happened. He always kept his headphones and music player in the pocket of his hoodie, although, his problem with confrontation was progressing positively. Throughout high school, he was known to attract quite a few girls, but he hardly ever responded to any kind of flirting. Not that he didn't want to, he most certainly did. He could never get up enough courage to do it, to confront one and ask her out. He hated it, but had to live with it. Admitting that this obstacle will never be an easy one to overcome. He finished high school as an honor student, perfect attendance, outstanding grades, and not a single blemish on his discipline record. He graduated with an HED of 9.8. Pre-Military Life Alan's Grandfather's doctor has discovered a cancerous cell on his grandfather's left leg, which would later test positive for skin cancer in his left leg. The Doctor came to the conclusion that this was from the long hours in the sun, fishing. This resulted in the loss of his grandfather's leg via amputation. He was clean of any cancerous cells, but a problem still remained. The only source of income was his fishing industry. This left him damn near broke, not being a wealthy family to begin with, and without Alan's uncle there to help, the business was barely on one leg. Alan knew little about fishing, never really taking to the trade. Under his leadership, the business went bankrupt, and his grandfather was deep in debt. Alan had no clue at all of what to do, he completely blamed himself for these hard times. His grandmother began to work as a seamstress, making personal clothing and acting as a private tailor for few people, as this was mostly all she could do. Alan was approached by a recruiter one day, who explained the benefits of a soldier after a fully-completed term of duty. He could even go to college and provide for his loving grandparents. At age 19, he enlisted into Federal service. After his test, there was no way they would let a man with his scores go into the Mobile Infantry. After his psychic ability was discovered, he was sent to Sanctuary for processing. Military Career - Enlisted into Federal Service, tested in London, England, Earth. - Psychic potential discovered after testing, sent to Sanctuary for processing. - Stationed on the ''AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy'' with the 112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion. Faxx The crisis on Faxx wiped out every intelligence officer stationed with the 112th, excluding Lieutenant Alan Breckenridge. Although Alan was indeed infected while hunting James Stiles and Arnua Korat in the city, he managed to escape and sedate himself. The memory still haunts him in his dreams. His partner, Charles Smith, fell victim to the hive-mind and ended up shooting Breckenridge in the shoulder, severely wounding him. In a last-ditch effort, he turned and shot his friend three times in the chest. Sevda Iseltov, who was rogue, also shot him in the arm. In total, he was shot three times. After being infected, Breckenridge showed to be resilient to the disease, fighting it as much as he could. As he fought the infection, James Stiles attempted to keep him alive as Arnua Korat tortured Breckenridge with a lead pipe. As his colleagues used their abilities to harm the Mobile Infantry, Breckenridge used his to crawl to the Mobile Infantry. He then sedated himself, rather than being killed. His bullet wounds, scars, and his blood red eyes remind him every day of how he gunned his own partner, and friend down in that parking garage. Red Eyed Monster After Faxx, Alan's infection was reversed by the nanite antidote conceived by Dr. Sevda Iseltov. The only thing they couldn't revert, however, was the effect the infection had on his eyes. They were now blood-red, like that of a control bug. The expression on Alan's face as he looked into the Mirror was that of pure horror. He knew he could never leave Federal service, and, along with talk from his close friends, he developed a sense of resentment towards the Federation, as they had done nothing to even attempt to send condolences. He was trapped in their service forever, just like his Uncle. He also developed a sense of envy for the Average trooper. He desperately wanted to return home, and everything return just the way it used to be. However, he understood the futility. He became a workaholic. Dedicated to his duty as an officer. He rose to the rank of Major shortly before Crimson Blemish, then, after a short M.I.A. on a contested planet, he was re-instated. The Red Eyed monster stalked the halls again!!!(lol) Breckenridge